


Artwork for the story Elementals written by Alyndra

by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art post, Castiel is a wind spirit, Coming of Age, Dean Winchester is a fire spirit, Earth, Elementals, Evil Lucifer (Supernatural), Fanart, Fire, Fire Magic, Gen, Gods, Jack Kline is a water spirit, Reincarnation, Sam Winchester is a wood spirit, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2019, Walks In The Woods, Water, Water Spirit, air, nature deities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen
Summary: Art post for the story Elementals written by Alyndra for the Spn Reverse Big Bang 2019Story Summary:Jack's an ordinary teenager until he meets three strange beings in the woods. Air, fire, earth...but they're missing their fourth, and Jack will never be the same if he listens to who they think he should become.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2019 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	Artwork for the story Elementals written by Alyndra

**Author's Note:**

> I was so pleased to work with the lovely [Alyndra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyndra/pseuds/Alyndra) who chose my art in my first ever Spn Reverse Big Bang.
> 
> Big thank you also to the moderators for all their hard work. 🤗
> 
> This is the art post for the story. You can read the whole thing [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480304/)

This is the main piece of artwork that I submitted to the bang.

I wanted a picture that represented the four elements as I thought suited our boys. Sam is Earth, Dean is Fire, Cas is Air and Jack is Water.

\--o0o--

Once I was paired with Alyndra and they sent me a draft of the wonderful concept they had imagined, I adapted the main image into a gif for the title banner.

Flames for Dean, Leaves in the breeze for Sam and Cas. And rippling water for Jack. 😄

\--o0o--

And of course since our boy Jack was the star of the story, I had to add in a picture of Jack feeling the enticing call of the water, with a little whispered help from the wind!

I think you might have a guess where the story is going but I can guarantee that the journey is not going to be all roses and sunshine. (When is anything ever easy for our boys - AU or not!)

\--o0o--

I had a lot of fun drawing for this bang and working with Alyndra and I hope you like the art!

If you are intrigued by the pictures, why don't you check out the story? You can find the link at the top 😄

**Author's Note:**

> Artist note:  
There is a rebloggable copy of the artwork on my tumblr  
[Elementals Art Post](https://midnightsilver.tumblr.com/post/189150350775/this-was-my-first-time-entering-the-spn-reverse) (if you_ really _fall in love with the art 😋😉😂)
> 
> or if you just wanna browse more of my artwork, check out: [#MidnightSilver](https://midnightsilver.tumblr.com/tagged/midnightsilver) to see the other Spn Pics i have done 😁

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Elementals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480304) by [Alyndra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyndra/pseuds/Alyndra)


End file.
